


Swan Princess: White Wedding

by JET_MacLeod



Series: Swan Princess [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_MacLeod/pseuds/JET_MacLeod
Summary: This is set between Coraline fleeing and Storybrooke finding its way back to the Enchanted Forest.  It will encompass the wedding between Emma and Regina.  It will explore Belle and Ruby's relationship.  And, how Blue, Snow, Charming, and the rest deal with their little world without remembering who Coraline really is and what she did for them all.





	

_Excert from Swan Princess: _

_Belle looked around the gymnasium. She was surprised to see that many people there. She knew that Regina wasn't their favorite person, but she supported the town and kept it prosperous. They owed her for that. She helped save them from the Darkness and the Dark One, again. The least that they could do was give their condolences about her magical, future daughter._

_One by one the people came by and wished her well. They apologized for her loss. When they had all had their chance, Belle went to the refreshment table. She grabbed a glass. She walked up to the mic._

_"I would like to propose a toast."_

_Everyone stopped and turned to look at the small woman. Those that didn't have a glass got one quickly. Belle searched the crowd until she found Emma and Regina, together, with Henry._

_"To the woman who saved us. To Coraline, Emma and Regina's daughter!"_

_The crowd erupted into cheers and drank a healthy amount from their glasses. Belle saw the spell starting to take effect. She knew that they needed more._

_"To Wilhelmina, daughter of Pyroxes of Vulcannonian, defender of our Queen Regina!"_

_More cheers. More drinks. More of the spell released. She realized that no one knew why they were gathered there anymore. The room wasn't one of mourning. It was a celebration and to make it seem more like one._

_"To Regina and Emma, bless your coming wedding and child. To our Queen and Princess. To the Sheriff and Mayor!"_

_This time the room erupted into a raucous. No one could hear themselves think much less remember that they were there to celebrate a loss, not the happiness of a coming life. It was the perfect cover. Slowly the townsfolk made their way to the happy couple, congratulating them on their coming nuptials and Regina's magical pregnancy. No one seemed to care. They were all happy and that was how it should be._

_Only when Belle looked around the room, she noticed the one thing that was missing._

_"Come back to us, Coraline," she said under her breath and finished her drink, hoping to forget._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Belle watched as everyone left. Red had stayed back with her to clean up the gym. Everyone was happy. Everyone but Belle. She still remembered. She couldn't forget. The magic that Coraline had given her, that she immediately thought was a blessing, had now become her curse. She knew that she couldn't say anything about it. She needed to get Coraline's journals and hide them away before anyone else found them. She knew the odds of someone finding them were slim, but on the off chance that Red, Regina, Emma, or Henry found them, she had to be sure.

"Ruby, I need to go back to the house. Can you finish up here? Or, do you want me to stay?" Belle asked her.

"Go on, Beautiful. I'll be done here soon. Granny is sending over a crew to finish up cleaning later. I heard her say something about getting the boys to do it."

She needed to find Blue and journals and fast. She nodded at Ruby as she left. She walked out and ran into Regina and Emma, still high on their engagement. She smiled at them, knowing that it was fake, but genuine at the same time. She was happy for them, but she knew that they didn't remember their own daughter.

"Hey, Belle," Emma said.

"Hello."

"You okay, Bookworm?" Regina asked her.

"I...I just miss my sister. I know that she was good friends of yours here in Storybrooke and I know that she would like to have seen you two getting married. I'm sorry. I am not trying to bring you down today," Belle told them, partially covering the truth.

"I miss her, too, Belle. She was a lovely woman and strong woman. She will not be forgotten. I'll make sure of that," Regina told her.

"How? No one remembers her, really. They have no reason to. They weren't her friend or family. She was just another face in town," Belle stated.

"But, not to me. Not to us. I am not going to let her memory wane, Belle. Her name will not be forgotten. I promise you that much."

"How are you going to stop it?"

"I am going to rename the library in her honor. I thought you'd like that. She deserves it after her sacrifice. I wish we could erect a statue or something in her honor, but no one seems to have a likeness of her. I know that she favored your mother more than your father, but I don't contract something and it be wrong. It would be an affront to you and your family," Regina explained.

"Thank you for that. She would have liked that the library was named after her. She was as much a bookworm as I am. She liked to study things. She read anything that she could get her hands on. For her it wasn't just learning, it was surviving," Belle stated.

Regina nodded. She still felt the kinship and friendship to Belle. That much hadn't changed, but Belle could only wonder what the spell that made them forget Coraline actually made them remember. When Regina mentioned her sister, Belle began to think that the spell didn't work. But, the more that Regina told her, she realized that it did. They didn't remember Coraline their daughter; they remembered her as she was in the beginning: Coraline French, Belle's baby sister and a warrior of some sort.

"She took her life to save us. It is too bad that not everyone knows her story, Belle. Perhaps we should remedy that. Henry doesn't have the power of the author anymore, but he is still the author. He could help you write her story. I am sure that there are those who would want to know about her," Regina stated.

"She wasn't that important. She saved me from Rumple. She saved me from a lot more as a child, but I was the older sister. She was always protecting everyone. It is like she was born to do it. No one could ever talk her out of doing something, even if it was self-sacrificing, if it would protect people and save the day," Belle replied.

"I know that feeling," Emma added.

"You don't have to worry about the Imp anymore, Belle. She took care of that for you. She made sure that he wouldn't hurt you or anyone anymore. She did that because she loved you. Never forget that," Regina told her.

"I know. I know. I love her even more for it."

"She took my place, Belle. I will never forget that. I owe her everything," Emma stated.

Belle gave her a quizzical look. It wasn't that she didn't know what happened in the fight against Rumple, she did. But, she wasn't there when it happened for real. She couldn't fathom what Emma remembered. She had no idea what memories the spell created. She had been under the impression that they would forget her completely. But, maybe...just maybe it hadn't worked the way Coraline thought it would.

"I know that no one else remembers what happened that day and that think that Rumple is gone. Blue convinced everyone that he was driven out of town by your sister, Belle. But, we still remember the truth. She killed him. She took the power and then killed herself. I didn't even know that it was possible," Emma stated.

"I didn't either. None of the texts said it was possible. I can look into it, if you'd like," Regina suggested.

Finally, Belle knew what they did. It had only taken a few hours, but she finally had an idea. Only those that were close enough to Coraline before her "death" knew of who she was. It was a simple fact, but it was something that Belle could use.

"No, Regina, don't worry about it. You have enough to worry about with the wedding and all. Take care of that. I can look into it. I have enough books in the library to keep me busy."

"Don't be too busy, Belle. I'll expect your help with the wedding. You know that I can't let Snow have the last say in it," Regina told her with a smile.

"Just let me know what you need," Belle assured her.

She watched them walk away. They were heading to Sheriff's station. Now would be her chance to get the journals out of the mayoral mansion. She didn't know how long she had, so she knew that she had to work quickly.

She wasn't sure how much she trusted her new given magic, but she knew that it would be the fastest way for her to get to Regina's. She wasn't exactly sure how to do it, but she figured now was as good time as any. She knew she wasn't as strong as Regina or Emma, but she could do this. She had to be able to do this.

She thought about the mansion. Then, she remembered that she didn't want to just appear right in front of the house. If anyone else in the neighborhood was home, it would cause suspicion. She remembered the one BBQ that they had with Coraline in the back. She visualized herself there. She closed her eyes and thought about the back deck as hard as she could. She waved her arms like seen them all do, and she hoped. When she opened her eyes, she was in the back yard of the mansion.

She couldn't contain her smile. She now that she could teleport herself. Now, she needed to get in the house. She thought about Coraline's room. She was in it in a flash.

She found the journals quickly. She had started to gather them up when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and was surprised by who she saw. She wasn't expecting Henry, Regina or Emma. She knew they were still in town. But, when she saw Blue in her Mother Superior habit, she blinked in confusion.

"Blue?"

"Hello, Belle," she replied.

She wasn't all that surprised that Blue was there. She knew that Coraline would have used her to help her cover up everything besides the spell. But, seeing her in Regina's house was a little daunting. She knew that fairy was powerful, but to break thru Regina's guards was telling. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered how it was so easy for her to get through. She shook her head though. She didn't know much about magic, but she knew that Coraline thought of her as a sister. It would be enough for the blood magic because her magic was Coraline's magic.

"You're here for the journals?" Blue asked her.

"Yes."

"I can send them to your personal collection in the library. I'm sure that you will keep them safe there. But, I wonder about who you are protecting the books from now? Is it still against Rumple and Regina?" Blue questioned.

"I guess it was, but now...I would say it is against prying eyes."

"Would you allow me access?" Blue inquired.

"Depends on why you wanted in," Belle answered.

"Fair enough. Fair enough. Rumple didn't give you enough credit. You are as much a politician as you are a princess. He just didn't see the woman beneath the sacrifice."

"He lost his way a long time ago. Unfortunately, he never could find his way back and it cost him everything in the end. His darkness was his undoing," Belle stated.

"That it was."

* * *

Snow was sitting in the corner booth at Granny's waiting for Regina and Emma. She wanted to get started on planning the wedding. And, she hoped that Emma would let her make it a grand affair that was fit for a princess. After all she was a princess, who just happened to marrying a queen. Snow smiled. She hoped that she could push Regina into helping her.

She looked up and saw as Emma and Regina walked in. She waved them over and much to her surprise, they came. She smiled broadly at her former step-mother and her daughter. They were happy. She was happy for them.

"Hello, Snow," Regina said as she sat down.

"Mom," Emma stated.

"How are you feeling now that the entire town knows that you two are getting married?"

Emma smiled. She knew that her mother was actually happy for them. That made her feel better about the situation. She knew that Snow was going to throw a huge party. The announcement wasn't going to be enough for her. She also knew that it meant a big State wedding.

"I feel wonderful. I am glad that I can express my love for her in such a way. I am also glad that the rest of the town is on board with it now."

"They do seem to be happier now that the houses will be aligning," Snow added to Regina's comments.

"Speaking of that...what House do I actually belong to?" Emma asked.

"Well, you are the daughter of the Houses of White and Lyon," Snow told her.

"And, I am the daughter of the Houses of Mills, which my mother created after marrying Prince Henry. I am also still a member of the House of White. So honestly, I am not sure how this will work," Regina added.

"It is true that you are a White by marriage, Regina, and technically will be again. Henry is already a White by blood and marriage. The choice is yours, between the two of you. Emma, I know that you took the name Swan because of the foster family that took you in when you were little. Your father and I proposed a gift for you, if you would like it, that we would give you on your wedding day," Snow stated.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"A new coat of arms for the Swan-Mills family. It will blend the coat of arms from us and we are adding a swan to it. Next to the lion will be a swan," Snow explained.

"Henry will be able to use it?" Regina asked.

"Yes, he will, if you agree to take it as your own. We will accept it as your family crest. It would be the coat of arms for our joined houses," Snow stated.

"I think that will be a good idea. It will give our family a fresh start, a new beginning, without the clouds of the past haunting us. I guess the only other thing would be to decide who will take what name," Regina stated.

Snow looked shocked. She hadn't thought of that. She was still Snow White to her people, but she was Mary Margaret Blanchard in Storybrooke. Queen Regina White, the Evil Queen, had become Regina Mills, the mayor. And, Emma Swan was Emma Swan. Charming was David Nolan. With all that, Snow hadn't thought about the fact that she never took the Lyon surname because she was still of the House of White. Her fight with Regina had been to try to restore herself to the White throne. There had been no other thoughts given about the fact that she'd married and taken her husbands arms as her own now. Emma, her own daughter, took his arms and not those of White.

"But, we will be rejoining the Houses of White and Lyon with your marriage," Snow mused.

"I refuse to be a Charming," Regina muttered.

"What's wrong with Swan?" Emma inquired.

Snow smiled. She wondered if Regina would acquiesce to taking her daughter's chosen last name over any of the heraldic names of the Houses. It would be a fitting compromise. Combining the two most powerful houses of the Enchanted Forest into one would win over the people and give them the peace that they wanted. If they so chose to become the House of Swan, then Snow would gladly be happy.

"Nothing, Dear," Regina said firmly. "I'm just thinking about Henry. He is a Mills by adoption, but Swan by birth. He is also a Gold and the Imp's grandson. There is him to think about. I believe that we should ask him what house he would like to be in."

"You're right. He is the heir to it all now. He should decide," Emma stated.

"He is the heir both in birth and adoption. He is the first thing that has united the town. Your marriage will just cement things. The people want peace and prosperity. And, Regina has given them that. Marrying her will elevate any fears that might still linger about her."

"I understand that," Emma said.

"There is no need to defend me for that, Dear. I understand the people's reasoning. They are always going to be afraid that I am going to go back to my evil ways, and while I admit, they are easier. I am not. I have too much to lose if I do. I will fight for my family and I will do what has to be done, but I will not lose what I've gained. I refuse," Regina told them.

Emma smiled. She knew what Regina meant. She would do anything for her family, Henry or Regina now. She would do things that she never thought possible. She would push herself towards the brink, but she knew that there would always be someone there to catch her if she fell. Regina had that now, for the first time in her life, and she wasn't going to let her lose it either.

"I am not going to let you, either, Regina," Emma added.

"Neither will I," Snow stated.

They all smiled. They were coming together as a family and the people could see it. The town was healing itself and the people were believing in "happily ever after" again. Their Queens were showing them the way, in peace and in love.

* * *

"Are you going to tell Ruby about your powers?" Blue asked her as they appeared in the backroom of the library where Belle kept her books.

"If it comes up, yes. But, for now, no. I don't plan on using them that much and if I do, it will be to help people and not myself. I saw what happened with both Regina and Rumple with no one to tether them. I have someone to tether me and I love her for it. I don't need magic. I've lived without it for years."

"You are wiser than most give you credit for," Blue stated.

"Mostly because they see me as some damsel princess that sacrificed her happiness to save her kingdom. I did do that, but there is so much more to me. My own father had to learn that the hard way. My brothers did, too. Ruby is the only one who has ever treated me like I'm normal."

"And, Emma?"

"She did as well, but she still wanted to help me. I get it. She can't help it, but I wanted to do some of it on my own. I needed to be able to fail on my own and I did. Emma gave the space because I think she understood trying to live up to your parents expectations when that isn't what you wanted. She's fought for us because she was literally made to, and in the end, because she wanted to. She never really had a choice in the matter. Her fate was sealed the day she was born. So, was Coraline's. And, I hate that for both of them. I made the choice to go with Rumple and I've paid dearly for that choice."

"I know, little one," Blue replied as she helped Belle stack the books on some of the shelves.

"Regina is naming the library after her."

"Coraline?"

"Yes, but she thinks that Coraline is my sister," Belle explained.

"At least she has some memory of her, Belle."

"I guess," Belle lamented.

"This way you can speak about her without reservation and no one will question you. Do not feel bad about knowing the truth. So their memories are a little scrambled right now, but eventually I am sure that Coraline will come back to us and when she does, she'll fix it. She will make it right because it will be in her to do so. Until then, we give her the time that she needs to process being the Dark One and coming to terms with it. If anyone can handle it, I believe she can," Blue told her.

"I do believe in her."

"Then keep that belief and keep her memory. Over time, they will forget. Over time, it will be just a memory, something that may or may not have happened. They won't remember the truth, but the highlights. No one will blame you. Let her be your sister. Write her story. Read it. Keep her legend alive and through that, she'll live on until she can come back to us," Blue explained.

"You really think that she'll come back?"

"I have no doubt," Blue stated.

"Have you seen it?"

"There are many things that I do with pixie dust, little one, but that is not one of them. Nor would I want to see the future. If Coraline was right and the future is dark, then I would want this time in peace and prosperity to reign in my memories. I have seen so much, Belle. But, I do see her in our future. Coraline is going to be a big part of our lives in the years to come. You'll see."

* * *

Ruby entered her apartment. She was surprised that Belle wasn't already there. She figured that she was at the library. She knew that it was her lovers sanctuary. She thought about going over there to check on her, but she decided to give her some time. Belle had been remembering so much lately.

She looked around the apartment. They had both been so busy that they hadn't had time to clean it up. She decided to surprise Belle with it. She started in their shared bedroom. As she picked up their clothes and sorted them for the wash, she wondered back to Belle's divorce from Rumple.

It had been a few months and Belle still hadn't really stepped foot in her house. It had been a gift from her father in her marriage to Gold, but Belle acted like she didn't want it. She knew that Regina had removed whatever spells Rumple had put on the place, but Belle said it felt like she over stepping. And then it dawned on her... It was Coraline's house, too. It was the house that they "grew" up in while in Storybrooke. It wasn't just her house. It was also her sister's. She wondered if the memories were just too much. Ruby smacked herself.

"Maybe she should sell it?" she mused aloud as she kept moving around the bedroom.

Once the clothes were sorted, she moved on to dusting. She turned on the radio and danced around the room as she dusting. She didn't realize that she had broke out into a dance until she knocked into her dresser.

A little vial had been sitting on the top rolled off onto the hardwood floor below and broke. Ruby didn't hear the small crash or the glass breaking over the music. She just continued to dance. She also didn't notice the pink haze that drafted across the room or fill her lungs.

She held a long note with the music. After the song ended, she took several deep breaths filling her lungs with the potion unaware. She just continued to dance. Kicking her shoes off, she finished cleaning the room.

She stepped over to the dresser and found the small spill and glass. Thankfully it wasn't in her foot. She cleaned it up and moved to the small kitchen. It didn't take long to clean it. She was putting the dishes away in her cupboards when she finally started to feel the effects of the potion.

She bent over and held her stomach. It ached, but not like she was sick. It wasn't like cramps either. It was something altogether different and she couldn't describe it. But, just as quickly as the pain came, it was gone. She figured that she'd just pulled something by stretching wrong while she was cleaning. She made a mental note to stretch out later to ease her muscles and maybe she'd go for a run later if Belle didn't mind.

She looked over to the calendar. It wasn't near Wolf's time, but maybe she could just phase for the night. She knew that running helped her clear her head. And, with the wedding, Belle's sorrow, and Snow being Snow about the wedding, Ruby knew that she wasn't going to have much time for herself until the entire ordeal was over. She didn't mind though. She loved Belle and would do anything for her. She loved Regina like a sister, but she knew that she had Wilhelmina to protect her as well. She would be there for Regina in anyway she could, and she knew Regina knew that. She was Regina's only true family in town besides Henry. And, as much as she cared for Snow, she knew how outrageous and ostentatious she could be with State affairs, and she knew that Emma's wedding would be no different. She just hoped that she could keep the peace between Regina and Snow as they planned the wedding.

Finally done cleaning the kitchen, she decided to get a bottle of water. She chugged it and threw the bottle into the recycling bin. She knew that the bathroom was next. Her stomach felt odd again, so she decided that she might just need to go. So, she went to the bathroom.

What she found when she got there almost floored her. She reached in her skinny jeans back pocket and grabbed her cell phone. She didn't remember dialing until she heard the familiar voice picking up the line. She replied in a panic.

"Regina, come upstairs now!" Ruby yelled into her phone.


End file.
